


Christmas Song

by orphan_account



Series: Family Melodies [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas and Dean name their daughter.(Non-Hunter AU | 11/15/09)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Family Melodies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903039
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Song

**Author's Note:**

> This an excerpt from her entire birth story "11/15/09... and other dates". This was the first thing I wrote of that story.

November 15th 2009 - 2:10 AM

Cas held the small bundle in his arms, her eyes blinked up at him sleepily.

“It’s snowing…” Dean said in amazement, looking out the window. “You made it snow baby girl... Maybe she’s magical.” He suggested to his husband, who let out a small chuckle. 

“Dean…” Cas suddenly gasped, “W-what do you think about the name Winter?”

Dean stared down at the newborn, with her piercing blue eyes, and fair skin, and the name just resonated. “It’s perfect.” 

“Winter Melody.” Cas whispered the baby’s first and middle name to her. 

“That’s beautiful… it’s like she’s our own little Christmas song…” Dean smiled.

“Dude, it’s not even thanksgiving.” Sam interrupted. 

Dean spun around to see his brother in the doorway, flowers in hand. 

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean chastised quietly, not wanting to disturb Winter. 

And for once, Sam did. 


End file.
